The Legacy Lives On
by Teh-Pyro-N-Bubbles
Summary: Through the years the relationship between normal humans and mutants have been rocky. Now the year is 2032 and there has been a devastating attack on the Xavier School. In a short time, only a certain few were able to escape.
1. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men however the character that are in this that are not X-men were created by me.

AN: Ok! So I have been in a writing mood apparently. So here is a new story! Its a complete rewrite of the one I wrote like, 2 years ago called "A Moment in Time" The other one is still up, though incomplete. Though this story is the same type of plot it isn't the same exact thing. I took NOTHING from the old one except my characters I hope you enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW. I would really like to know what you think of the story. It would be much appreciated. I'm already working on the second chapter. If you have read my other stories you will see that this one is very dark compared to that of the previous writings.

* * *

Chapter 1- The Beginning of the End

Silence.

Foot steps.

Click.

Wolverine could smell the gunpowder as he remained hidden around the corner. Two girls were huddled together in the corner scared by what was occurring. Both of them were no older than twelve years old, and neither one of them quite understood the meaning behind this very attack. They didn't know that the life that they had had before, was gone. Logan leaned down and hugged both of them before opening up a secret passage way for them. As he was closing in, one of them screamed. "Daddy! No!" It was two late though he had saved their lives just in time.

Snikt

That was the next sound heard from inside the tunnel as Wolverine started fighting. They could hear gunshots and they could hear the sound of men dying. The smaller of the two girls turned towards Logan's daughter. "We have to go." She said. "We have to or they'll find us and take us. Mother told me of the camps they have. We can't go there Zaira, we can't."

Zaira looked at her friend with tears in her eyes as she spoke of leaving the one place she knew so well. Her white hair was long and braided, and she looked so much like her mother, Ororo Munroe. Zaira had always held the softer features that her mother had, though her blue eyes turned fierce during her training. She was a small girl, but she was determined to be a fighter. "M..Maybe the others will meet us at the end Michelle." The youngest of the Howlett family told her best friend.

Michelle Drake nodded as the two of them ran down the tunnel that was barely lit. Her blonde hair flew out behind her as she ran and her green eyes were filled with nothing but fear. She had lived such a wonderful life with her mother and father, Emma Frost and Bobby Drake, and now she didn't even know if they were alive. Zaira suddenly grabbed Michelle and pressed their backs against the wall as they heard footsteps coming closer towards them. Both young girls held their breathes and kept their eyes shut.

"This way!" they heard a familiar voice yell and immediately Michelle's eyes shot open.

"Rini!" Michelle yelled, making the girl turn around.

"Michelle!" The older girl said and ran over to her putting her hands on her cheeks. "Are you ok?" she asked as her blue eyes filled with worry. Renee Drake stood in front of her sister and Zaira for a few moments looking them over to see if they had any injuries. The older Drake girl was quite different from Michelle. She had blonde hair that was layered with bright red highlights all through it. She wore what looked like skater clothes, while Michelle had on designer jeans and a nice top. "We have to go. I have Shae with me. We're going to the end of the tunnel. We wait ten minutes for everyone and after ten minutes we leave, no matter what. Shae, are you ok?" Renee asked looking at the fourth girl of the group.

"Father! Wings….blood." Shae cried. Her purple tinted hair stuck to her face as tears streamed down. The horror she had seen had put her into shock. Renee moved to her and put her arms around the young girl who cried as she was held.

"We have to move Shae." Renee told the youngest of the Worthington kids. She only hoped once they reached the end of the tunnel, that her brother and sister would be there. As the four of them ran down the tunnel all that was heard were their footsteps hitting the concrete. Renee suddenly stopped and all the girls put there backs to the wall once more as flash light scanned the tunnels for anyone.

"I heard something down here." A soldier stated and motioned for them to follow him. He didn't get very far before he was suddenly frozen to the ground. He glanced over and saw the four girls but as he was about to call out he had a piece of ice covering his mouth.

"Yeah. You people aren't very smart are you?" Renee asked as she looked at the girls and put a finger over her mouth to signal for them to stay quiet. Renee stepped out into the view of the soldiers. "Yo dickhead! Lookin' for me?" She yelled as a large grin spread across her face. All of them turned at her voice and raised their weapons towards her.

"Surrender mutant." One stated as Renee shrugged.

"Alright alright, I surrender." She said and watched them come towards her. "You know. We're not afraid of you." She stated firmly. "In fact. You probably found the least likely mutant that will ever just give up. I don't surrender to my mother, what makes you think I'll surrender…" her hands suddenly went to the gut of the soldiers unexpectedly. "Surrender to the likes of you assholes." she smirked and pulled her hands away and they fell forward with icicles going completely through the abdomen. "Nobody hurts my father." she said angrily before turning to the girls. "Lets go, hurry." She instructed. The years in the Danger Room had really paid off for the sixteen year old.

As they came towards the end of the tunnel a sudden smell of sulfur hit their noses. When they saw the smoke, they knew they were safe. "I found you." Nightcrawler said, his German accent noticeable. "I'm taking you to ze Blackbird." In a puff of smoke they disappeared, when they reappeared they were in the hangar by the Blackbird. Logan stood before several teenagers and counted them off.

"Daddy!" Zaira yelled and ran to him wrapping her arms around his waste crying. He said nothing and held her for a few moments. Before stepping back and putting his hands on her shoulder.

"Zaira. I need ya to be strong right now. Ya need to listen to everything I say." Zaira nodded at her father orders. "Get on the Blackbird and do not get off."

"Yes sir." she said shaking a bit.

"Zaira, I'm not leaving, I'm getting' all of ya to safety." He told her. Zaira nodded quickly before hugging him again and running onto the Blackbird. As she entered she saw several of the other kids sitting in the seats already strapped in. She knew all of them. She looked over and saw her Aunt Laura holding her 5 year old daughter in her lap close to her, the child crying. She took a seat just as Shae and Michelle walked on board, immediately going to their siblings that they were reunited with. Renee came on last and went to her older brother David and Michelle.

Logan stepped on board as Nightcrawler teleported to co-pilots seat. The minute they started the jet up a young man stood. "What about Doll?" he asked, a thick Australia accent laced his voice. "Oy'm not stayin on this jet without her!"

"Sit down Allerdyce." Logan stated firmly.

"No. Oy'm not leavin' her get that through yer thick bloody skull." Isaac Allerdyce snapped. His blonde hair was flat against his head instead of the usual spikes he wore it in. His playful tone no longer visible in his voice. "Ya may not care…" he started.

"I looked for her dammit!" Logan growled. "She's gone. These were the only ones we could find Izzy. Shut your damn mouth and get back in the seat!" he yelled. "You think I want to leave anyone behind?" Logan snapped at him. "If I had it the way I wanted, I would have every single X-men and child on the jet. But it doesn't work that way. This is a war Izzy. We have to save who we can and hope the others survive. She's tough, we'll find her again."

Izzy sat down in the seat. His blue eyes filled with worry as he thought about his best friend. They had never been separated very long since the day they had met. The thought of him not having her tortured his mind. The two had been more like brother and sister than anything. He knew he would have to find her again. He had to know she was ok, and he was determined to.


	2. Tormented

Disclaimer: I do NOT own X-men however James and Desiree from this chapter are my creations.

WARNING: This chapter has hints toward rape. You have been warned.

AN: Well here is the next chapter of the story. I Know it seems to be going a little fast but I DO plan on explaining what happened. Just leaving it open at the moment. PLEASE Review!!!

* * *

Chapter 2- Tormented

Desiree LeBeau sat in the darkest part of the cell they had thrown her into, her back was against the cold wall. She held her knee's up to her chest and rocked back and forth whispering to herself. The young mutant could hear footsteps coming and her heart rate immediately picked up in fear. "Non…" she whispered shutting her eyes. "Don' come back. Leave meh alone. Don' come back. Leave meh alone." Desiree repeated her words over and over. The girl was covered in bruises. It had been a few days since the attack on her home, and she was brought to the New York containment camp that they had built. It had been only a few days since she had seen what the normal humans could do. She saw so many mutants moving through the camp with collars on their necks. Desiree had seen people she knew being treated like animals.

Now, she was scared to death. She didn't know how long she would be able to last in the new place she was being forced to call home. The small cell had nothing in it except two bowls, one used for water, and the other used for what little food they were given. Desiree buried her face into her knee's as she saw a few of the guards stop in front of her cell. "Well if it isn't the little X-men girl." one spat as the other unlocked the cell. "She's a pretty little thing, too bad she's mutant scum." the man stepped towards her and Desiree stood up and pressed herself against the wall. "Look at her."

"Get 'way from meh." She said trying to be strong. The 15 year was scared to death of the men that ran the camp. Her head suddenly hit the brick wall behind her as the man grabbed her face. Her breathing became quicker as he moved closer to her.

"Listen you little bitch. Your have no powers here, you do everything we say and without any problems." His hand moved under her shirt. "Do you understand?" he sneered at her. Desiree looked him straight in the eyes before she brought her knee up to his crotch hard and then bit down on his hand making him back away. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled moving away from her. His hand balled into a fist and punched her in the stomach. "Daddy's not here to save you little girl."

"Hey, the General wants us." another guard said before moving away from the cell.

"I'll be back for you later."

Desiree watched as he left and when she didn't hears the footsteps anymore she started crying. She fell to her knee's and brought her hands up to her face and released all the emotion that she had let build up over the past few days. She soon curled up on the dirt floor and shut her eyes shivering from the cold air that fill the cell. It wasn't long before she fell into a light restless sleep.

_Explosions_

_Screams_

_Crying_

_Pain_

_Hatred_

_Regret_

_Desiree remained hidden but the emotions around her kept coming. She didn't move, no, her father told her to stay. He told her he would be back for her. Desiree covered her ears scared to death of what could happen next. She didn't know where her friends were, if they were alive, or dead. The door to the closet suddenly opened and someone pulled her out. "C'mon Petite." the familiar voice told her. She looked up._

_"Papa?" She asked running along side him tears forming in her eyes as she looked up. "Y' came back."_

_"Course I did, tol' y' I would. Now we gotta get y'…" Remy fell silent and Desiree looked at him before she let out a scream and caught him before he hit the ground. Blood. The blood was everywhere now. "Petite..go.."_

_"Non Papa not leavin' y'!" She cried holding him. 'not leavin' y' Papa. Ah ain't." she told him holding him closer._

_"Please Desiree f'r once listen…listen t' me" he said faintly. "Papa loves y' Petite. I love y' so much. Don'…don' give up." Desiree took his hand and squeezed it, putting her cheek against his. She felt him getting colder and she cried harder. "Be strong Petite. I love y'…"_

_It seemed like eternity that she remained there holding him after he passed on. She kept crying and screaming as she rocked back and forth. "Non. Non Papa..Non." Soldier's moved towards her and tried pulling her away from Remy's body. "Non! Non! Ah can't leave him! Non!" She screamed continuously until the knocked her out._

Desiree suddenly shot up out of her sleep in a sweat and her breathing panicked once more. "Papa." she whispered. "Ah'm so sorreh Papa." she found her spot against the wall once more and pulled her knee's to her chest. This time though, she didn't sleep. She knew the nightmares would come back. She knew that it would do her no good to try. Her head shot up in fear as she heard the footsteps coming towards her cell, only this time someone was dragging their feet. She watched in horror as they threw another mutant into the cell across from her. A young man who looked to be around eighteen years old. His hair was long and black, his eyes a dark blue. He looked up for a moment at her but said nothing.

It was a few hours later when he finally spoke to her. His eyes looked straight into hers as he did. "You're Desiree LeBeau." he said simply, not really asking a question. "My father sent me to get you out."

"Who are y'?"

"James Howlett Jr." he told her. "Wolverine is my father."

Desiree's heart stopped for a split second as she looked at the young man in front of her. She was shocked that someone would go so far as to get her out. He didn't even know her, he just knew her name, yet here he was to rescue her. "Why?" she asked him. "Why da hell would y' get y'self captured! Y' an' idiot!" She heard him growl and turned away.

"Because for some reason my Father cares for your well being. Seeing as he has other responsibilities I swore to him that I would find you, and bring you to him. Its better than having to listen to his damn orders everyday." he leaned on the wall closest to the bars to get a better look at her. "They haven't hurt you too bad have they?"

"Non." she said simply. "Not yet atleas'." She whispered, tears falling down her cheeks once more. James looked at her tilting his head to the side.

"You shouldn't cry. That means they win. That means they have control over you and your emotions. Don't let them see it." He told her. "Be strong. Wolverine always said you were one of his stronger students." Desiree only shrugged at the comment. "Don't tell me your giving up already."

The younger girl looked away from him not saying a word, and for the rest of the night they were both silent. In the early hours of the morning the guard from the day before moved into her cell and grabbed her harshly by the arm dragging her out. "Let meh go!" She screamed as he dragged her away to a different room. He threw her to the ground and laughed.

"I told you I would be back bitch." he told her and kicked her in the ribs. Desiree let out a scream of pain as his foot connected with her. "Did you think you would get away from me?" He kicked her again. She tried to move away only for him to pin her to the ground, his body on top of her small one. Desiree struggled underneath him. He laughed again moved one of his hands down to her pants, unbuttoning them.

"Non…" she cried and moved back a bit as some of his wait released her a bit. "Don'…Don' do dis" She cried and struggled to get to the door only for him to throw her against the hard wall. She fell to the ground, blood dripping down her face, mixing with her tears as she lay there barely conscious, not able fight against him anymore. Her cries echoed outside into the hallway screaming for him to stop as he entered her.

The guard dragged Desiree back to her cell unconscious and dropped her there before heading to leave. "You bastard." James growled. "When I get out of here, you will be the first one I kill. They won't even know who you are when I get done with you.." A smirk crossed the guards face.

"You should have see her face boy. Each time I thrust into her she screamed each time she screamed I gave her…" James suddenly grabbed the guards neck.

"You are the dumbest mother fucker I have ever met." He growled as he held up the gun that he grabbed from the mans belt. He held it up to him. "You won't touch her again you bastard. Burn in hell." James growled as he pulled the trigger and shot him in the head. He grabbed his keys and unlocked his cell before quickly moving to Desiree and looked over her wounds. "I'm sorry I let you down." He whispered as he picked her up and moved out of the building they were being held in. As soon as he exited he was met with soldiers and sentinels all around. "She needs medical attention." He said.

One of the men held his hand up and moved towards James. "Bring the Healer out." He said simply. "You killed one of my men."

"He raped an innocent girl." James growled. They stood there in silence until another mutant was brought out.

"Heal the girl." the man instructed.

"Why are we healing a mutant sir."

"Because he needs her alive." James told them. "Now heal her."

The mutant motioned for James to set Desiree down on the ground before he held his hands over her and shut his eyes. Concentrating hard on fixing Desiree's wounds he noticed nobody else around him until he was finished. Desiree remained unconscious but James simply picked her up and turned towards the building he came from. "So you're his son." The man said. "Impressive. Why though did you allow yourself to get caught after all these years '_Ookami'."_

"I told you I was going to kill you didn't I?" James asked him with a grin forming on his face. "What better way then to have your men, bring me to you." Without another word James stepped into the building and set Desiree in her cell before going to his.


End file.
